Destiny Story
by Ranruru
Summary: ,"For takeing Milady from my side, i won't forgive you..".Ciel menyamar menjadi seorang gadis untuk memecahkan suatu misteri, dan bertemu dengan Victorique yang mempunyai sifat yang sama dan membuat kehidupan&hatinya berubah total.Cuma percobaan doang
1. The Golden Fairy

OOC:... #plakkIni FF berGENRE Friendship dan crossover pertama saia, RnR plz :)! Sebastian hanya butler biasa,Ciel di sini berpura-pura jadi cewek bernama Cieru buat memecahkan misteri pembunuhan ayah dari Alois*Karena di sini ceritanya Ratu Elizabeth mengira Alois ada kaitannya dengan pembunuhan ayahnya sendiri*. Saia buat FF ini karena terinspirasi dengan anime True Tears& GOSICK dan Lagu Hana Tegami Character Songnya Nadeshiko Fujisaki anak yang sebetulnya cowok tapi menyamar jadi cewek(dari Shugo Chara), di lagunya Hana Tegami menceritakan tentang persahabatannya antara dia dan amu hinamori. Saia tau bakalan dapet flame banyak, jadi kalo bisa kasih saran yaa~ soalnya FF crossover ini Cuma percobaan alias iseng2 doang, hahahahahahaha...

Warning:gaje ancur, typo, garing ber-GENRE HUMOR

Don't like,Don't read ^^

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso

Di suatu pagi di Kuro Gakuen anak berambut emas panjang bergelombang duduk di kelas sendirian, dia adalah Vitorique De Blois. Anak yang sering dipanggil Vic-chan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja tulis, dan mendesah, mengeluarkan semua kelihatannya Vic-chan anak yang ceria dan baik, dia tak punya banyak teman, dia tau bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang mau berteman dengannya secara...TULUS. Karena teman-temannya tidak tulus berteman dengannya lama-lama, hatinya menjadi beku, beku,,,,,,,,,,,,dan dingin. Hati tulusnya mulai senyumannya yang hangat tersembunyilah dirinya yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian, kebencian yang tak tertahankan. Dan tak ada orang yang mampu membuka hatinya.

In the heavy never ending rain, i've forgotten how to smile  
>such is this world where countless sufferings pass us by<p>

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seorang anak baru berambut hitam kelam dikuncir 2 datang.

**Ciel Pov**

"Selamat pagi, nama saya Cieru Phantomhive,senang berkenalan denganmu^^", itulah kata-kata yang pertama muncul ketika aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Nama asliku Ciel Phantomhive, tapi, untuk memecahkan misteri terbunuhnya Ayah dari Alois Trancy , aku harus menyamar. Ketika aku berjalan mencari bangku kosong , kulihat sebuah bangku kosong di sebelah seorang anak berambut emas, aku duduk disebelahnya dan tersenyum, kulihat dia membalas senyumanku, tapi senyumannya adalah ,,,,,, Senyuman yang dipaksakan.

The wind beats against the window gently, that's when i meet you.

**Vic pov**

Anak baru,,,,,,,,,,,, aku ragu untuk membalas senyumannya. Karena, tak mungkin ada orang yang tulus, termasuk aku, aku tak pantas mendapat , atau meminta seorang teman, aku memalingkan wajahku, memandang kosong ke jendela.

**Ciel pov**

Aku duduk perlahan, kulihat anak itu memalingkan wajanya dariku, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang dalam, dan terpendam, sangat ,sangat dalam .

**TING TONG...**

**Ciel pov**

Istirahat...aku ingin pipis ,,,,,,Aku berjalan menuju toilet , kulihat sekelilingku... banyak orang melihatku... memangnya ada yang salah dengan...

"**CIERU"**, Panggil seorang anak dibelakangku. Aku membalikkan badanku dengan hati2, ternyata..."Vctorique?", kupanggil namanya."Cieru, kenapa kamu bisa mau masuk ke situ hah?", tanya Victorique."H-Hah? Aku kan mau pipis", jawabku bingung."Kamu mau pipis di toilet cowok?", tanya Victorique lagi sambil menaikkan aku."Cieru ini toilet cewek, jangan salah lagi, ya?", katanya sambil menunjukan arah dan tersenyum. Seperti biasa, senyuman ...PALSU.

**TENG... TENG...**

**Ciel pov**

Sudah pulang ya? Huff... hari ini sungguh melelahkan, tak kusangka Alois itu anak yang sulit ditebak. Aku berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba kulihat Victorique berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa, "Gadis misterius", pikirku. Sepertinya tadi waktu istirahat dia baik-baik saja, atau jangan2 dia marah padaku karena aku duduk disampingnya ya? Akhirnya kuikuti dia, dia berjalan lurus menuju belakang sekolah,

**Vic pov**

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin, terus berlari, ke mana aku bisa sendiri, bisa menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya.

in the midst of the lies and arguments has my heart withered away...

**Ciel pov**

"Tunggu!", , kulihat dia terus berjalan.

**Vic pov**

"Tunggu!", teriak seseorang, tapi aku tak menggubrisnya.

**Ciel pov**

"Kemana dia pergi?", aku bertanya-tanya. Tiba-tiba di depanku terdapat sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. "Sepertinya ini perpusakaan sekolah ini", gumanku dalam terus mengikutinya dan tak terasa aku telah memasuki bangunan itu. Bangunan itu sangat tinggi dengan tangga yang sangat panjang melingkar dan menjulang sampai tinggi, buku-buku terjejer dengan rapi di rak melingkar, dengan sinar matahari yang remang-remang. Kunaiki satu-persatu tangga itu, dan sampailah ia di puncak dengan terengah-engah. Sinar matahari siang menyilaukan, dan di depannku terlihatlah ruangan dengan banyak bunga , di tengah-tengah nya duduklah Victorique dengan banyak buku di depannya."Victorique?", kupanggil namanya.

**Vic pov**

"Victorique?" Kudengar namaku dipanggil. Kulihat siapa yang memanggilku, seorang anak perempuan, anak permpuan yang tadi pagi duduk disebelahku,"Cieru?"

Normal pov

"Sedang apa kau disini Victorique?"

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa?"

"Membaca buku"

"Itulah yg sedang aku lakukan"

"Kau baca buku apa?"

"Macam2"

"Boleh aku ikut baca?"

"Hmm"

Ciel duduk di sebelah Victorique dan ikut membaca buku, sesekali ia menatap Lizzy, wajahnya...Tanpa ekspresi, dan dendam.

"Victorique"

"Apa?"

"Kamu suka baca buku apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"nggak apa2 aku Cuma penasaaran"

"Menurutmu aku suka buku apa?"

"Humor?"

"Bukan"

"Novel?"

"Bukan

"Buku pelajaran?"

"bukan"

"Misteri?"

"Ya, begitulah"

"Oh, gitu"

" (==") –sigh- sudah sore, aku mau pulang, sampai jumpa besok"

Ciel dan Victorique turun, dan ketika mereka hampir membuka pintu...

When turned around to the whisper right in my ear,Without noticing, the door had opened.

"BRUAK!"

"Victorique~! Liat deh! Aku bawain buku lucu banget!"

"Oh, Kamu, si rambut pisang"

"Victorique jahat deh~ kamu kan rambutnya juga kuning, BTW aku bawain ini"

"Apaan nih?"

"Ini buku kocak lho!", kata Alois sambil nyerahin buku berjudul,"Ketika otak kita error, apa yang terjadi?" "

"Nggak butuh!"

"Pokoknya Vic-chan harus baca!"

"ugh"

"Vic-chan"

"apaan?"

"Kok Cieru ada di sini?",Tanya Alois heran

**Ciel pov**

Aduh gawat! Ketemu sama Alois! Moga-moga aku nggak ketahuan.

**Normal pov**

"Oh, Cieru?Dia hanya lihat2 di sini"

"Cieru!"

"A-apa?"

"Kamu kok bisa pindah ke sekolah ini ?"

"Soalnya katanya sekolahan ini bagus"

"Oh, gitu, kenapa namamu...'phantomhive', jangan-jangan kamu Ciel Phantomhive?"

**Ciel pov**

Matilah aku... bagaimana ini?

**Normal pov**  
>"Dia itu kembarannya,bodoh!", kata Victorique tiba2<p>

"Memangnya Ciel Phantomhive punya kembaran?"

"Aku nggak tau, tapi, masa anak secantik dia cowok? Pakai otakmu dong! Dasar rambut pisang"

"Uhh~! Iya deh! Nggak usah jahat gitu deh! Vic-chan jahat!"

"Dari dulu aku udah jahat, puas?Ayo pergi, Cieru!"

Victoriqe dan Ciel meninggalkan Alois yang ngesot di lantai dengan naasnya, dan pergi.

"Oujou-sama!"

"Ah, Sebastian"

"Itu penjemputmu?"

"Iya"

"Oh..."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk ukuran seorang penjemput, dia ganteng, ya?"

**Ciel pov**

NFJDFGS%$#!*KGTDGHDBVGBGDGSGH&^%##BUJUBENGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

GANTENG? DARI MANANYA?SEJAK KAPAN SEBASTIAN GANTENG HAH?

**Normal pov**

"Victorique ,aku pulang dulu ya!Bye!

"Hmm"

**Ciel pov**

"Hmm", jawab Victorique singkat. Aku menaiki kereta kudaku, dan duduk. Dari jendela aku melihat Victorique berjalan menjauh. Dalam hati aku berkata" Victorique, terima kasih, kurasa kau anak yang baik, semoga kita tetap bisa menjadi teman..." .Aku tersenyum, dan aku merasa bersyukur. Dan tba-tiba aku menjadi kesal karena aku baru sadar kalo dari tadi Sebastian memandangiku.

**Normal pov**

"Kenapa kau melihatku hah?"

"Hmm... kenapa, ya? Bocchan?"

"Apa?"

"Bocchan kok wajahnya merah?"

"umm...uh... a...eeeee...SOALNYA T-TADI KAMU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN OUJOU-SAMA,BODOH!"

"Oh, ya?"

"Apaan kau, dasar penyayang-kucing-mesum"

"Hihihihihihihihihihihi... Bocchan"

"Apa?"

"Tadi itu siapa?"

"Oh, dia victorique"

"Bocchan suka, ya?"

"Suka apaan"

"Victorique"

"Nggaklah, dasar kau mesum!"

"Hihihihihihi."

"Sebastian"

"Iya, Bocchan"

"Aku tadi ketemu sama Alois"

"Oh"

"Kurasa Victorique kenal dengan Alois"

"Bagaimana kalo bocchan cari informasi dari victorique?"

"Hmm...Boleh juga"

**KEESOKAN HARINYA...**

**-PULANG SEKOLAH-**

***di perpustakaan***

**Ciel pov**

"Victorique"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu"

"Boleh, apa?"

"Apakah kamu marah kapadaku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tau kalo kamu marah karena selama 2 hari ini aku selalu duduk disebelahmu"

"Aku nggak marah"

"Terus, kenapa kamu selalu orang lain dengan sinis? Dan selalu tersenyum dengan terpaksa, tidak punya perasaan dan ...**TIDAK PERNAH MENJADI DIRIMU SENDIRI DI DEPAN ORANG LAIN?**

Victorique menutup bukunya dengan cepat dan berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, roknya yang hitam panjang dijinjingnya agar tidak terpeleset, rambut emasnya yang panjang seperti menari-nari terbawa angin seiring ia berlari.

"Tunggu, Victorique TUNGGU!"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, sekeras apapun aku berteriak tetap tidak ada jawaban dan akhirnya mereka sampai kebawah.

"Victorique, kau kenapa ? hosh... hosh..."

Victorique menatapku dengan tajam lalu memanlingkan wajahnya menghadap pintu kayu besar di hadapannya, dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Victorique, k-kau kenapa?"

"Melihat orang dengan sinis, berpura-pura, senyum palsu, tidak pernah menjadi diri sendiri...bukankah kau baru saja mendeskripsikan dirimu yang sebenarnya...**CIEL PHANTOMHIVE**?"

The dreams that ought to be here  
>and the hopes that have been forgotten<br>pin them onto your rusted heart  
>trapped deeply within your own screams<br>unable to believe in anything, trying to escape from the pain 

Apakah penyamaran Ciel terbongkar? Dan apakah Victorique ada hubungannya dengan Alois, dan apakah Alois ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan ayahnya? Review yaa~

OOC:

Author:FFnya kok gagal total ?

Ciel: salahkan dirimu sendiri

Author:=="

Alois: KENAPA AKU JADI "SI RAMBUT PISANG",HAH?

Victorique: nggak tau

Author: kayaknya aku mau ganti genrenya jadi Humor...

All: review dong^0^


	2. Butlers

"Melihat orang dengan sinis, berpura-pura, senyum palsu, tidak pernah menjadi diri sendiri...bukankah kau baru saja mendeskripsikan dirimu yang sebenarnya...**CIEL PHANTOMHIVE**?"

"Victorique..."

"Awalnya, aku merasa kau hanya gadis polos yang tulus ingin menjadi temanku, tapi, AKU SALAH. Kau adalah CIEL PHANTOMHIVE"

"A...aku..."

"Kau benar-benar menipuku, aku sangat kesal padamu"

"AKU MEMANG CIEL, KAU PUAS? TAPI...aku tulus, dan aku sangat ingin menjadi temanmu"

"Cukup basa-basinya Tuan Bangsawan Phantomhive"

"...tch"

"Apa kau tau? Aku...juga utusan ratu"

"...Kenapa kau nggak bilang dari tadi?"

"Fufufufufufufu,Karena aku..."

OOFFF!

"Ah..."

Ciel dan Victrorique terjatuh ke lantai, karena Ciel tanpa sengaja menginjak rok Victorique.

Ciel pov

Jantungku berdebar, seakan-akan aku melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi. Ya, aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya, mulai dari pertama kami bertemu, dan hingga sekarang dan aku hanya ingin,,,,,,,,,,, dia mengetahui perasaanku.

Normal pov

"Victorique"

"Ciel"

"Victorique!Mungkin aku begitu menyebalkan di matamu, tapi... aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui satu hal, aku..."

" Ciel, bolehkah aku tetap berteman denganmu walaupun aku baru saja menyakitimu? Apakah aku pantas menjadi temanmu?"

Ciel pov

Aku tak percaya apa yang aku dengar, hatiku luluh, aku berjalan menuju perlahan aku menaikkan dagunya, terlihatlah mata emerlandnya yang bening . Aku emeluknya , dan berkata,"Terima Kasih".

Normal pov

Victorique melepaskan pelukan Ciel.

C:"Maafkan aku juga, aku hanya..."

V:"Tidak apa-apa"

C&V:"hahahahahaha~"

C:"Dulu, aku juga sama sepertimu"

V:"Eh.."

C:"Aku sama sepertimu sebelum aku pindah ke sini, sebelum aku pindah ke sini aku menyelidiki semuanya, termasuk kamu"

V:"Hmph", dengus Victorique dengan wajah bersemu merah, semerah tomat

C:" Lalu, aku mulai penasaran denganmu, aku ingin lebih mengerti tentangmu, karena kau memiliki watak yang sama denganku"

V:"Terus?"

C:"Aku sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa aku satu kelas denganmu, dan mulai hari itu aku menyadari bahwa aku harus mengubah diriku"

V:"Huh?"

C:"Karena melihatmu, seperti melihat diriku, dan mulai sejak itu juga aku ingin menjadi dirimu yang lain"

V:"Maksudmu apa?"

C:"Menjadi orang yang ceria"

V:"Aku kan hanya pura-pura ceria"

C:"Hmm... tapi,,,,, di saat itulah kamu mulai merubah hatimu yang beku, sama ketika aku melihatmu, aku jadi..."

V:"Ciel"

C:"Victorique?"

V:"Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan kasus Alois ini"

C:"Benarkah?"

V:"Hmm"

C:"Dan aku, akan membuatmu jadi gadis yang ceria"

V:*blush*" Kau tak perlu melakukan itu"

C:"Ahahahahahahaha"

TOK..TOK.. teerdengar suara ketukan dipintu,tepat ketika sinar matahari sore menembus ruangan Perpustakaan melewati pintu yang baru saja dibuka, seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam masuk, dia berdiri tepat di belakang Victorique dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya di dadanya

R:"Oujou-sama"

V:"Ah, Rihito-san"

C:"Victorique, dia itu.. butlermu?"

V:"Perkenalkan, ini butlerku, Shibata Rihito"

R:"Suatu kehormatan bisa berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan bangsawan Phantomhive", kata Rihito sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya

Tap... Tap...

S:"Bocchan"

C:"Sebastian"

V:"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya, Ciel"

C:"Ah.. iya"

V:"Ayo, Rihito"

V:"Yes, Milady"

BAM! Pintu tertutup, sekilas rambut Victorique yang panjang terlihat menari dengan bebasnya sesaat pintu hampir tertutup. Ciel menghela napas panjang dan menunduk.

S:"Bocchan"

C:"Apaan?"

S:"Tak saya sangka, anda begitu ceroboh didepan seorang gadis"

C:"Diam kamu!"

S:"Fufufufufufufu... Tenang saja, saya tidak akan bilang kepada Nona Lizzy kalau anda selingkuh"

C:"CIH"

S:"Baiklah, mari kita pulang, Bocchan"

C:"Capeknya..Aku mau pulang, terus mandi"

S:"Perlu saya mandikan, Bocchan?"

C:"DASAR MESUM"

S:"Fufufufufufu... tapi, bagaimana dengan perkembangannya? Apakah anda sudah menemukan pelakunya?"

C:"Sampai sekarang masih belum, tapi.. lihat saja nanti"

S:"Fufufufufufufu.."

C:"Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir.. apakah kau mengenal butler milik Victorique?"

S:"Ah.. Shibata Rihito, dia adik kelas saya, di Sekolah Butler, saya dengar dia memiliki kemampuan yang cukup dapat diperhintungkan"

C:"Oh, begitu?"

S:"Dia adalah lawan yang cukup tangguh"

C:"Apakah kau pernah duel dengannya?"

S:"Dulu, pada saat acara kelulusan"

C:"Apakah dia menang?"

S:"Tidak, saya yang menang, tapi, saya terluka cukup parah, tapi dia jauh lebih muda dari saya, jadi, dia memang cukup tangguh"

Jam 20:00, mansion milik Ciel..

C:"AKHIRNYA, SELESAI JUGA PEKERJAANKU..."

BRUGH!

S:"Bocchan, anda masih memiliki banyak PR, PR Matematika di Buku Paket BAB 5 halaman 81 sampai halaman 90, pilihan ganda no.1-25"

C:"AKU TAK SANGGUP LAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

S:"BOCCHAN SEMANGAT, BOCCHAN SEMANGAT!"

C:"Sebastian, aku sangat-sangat tidak menghargai apresiasimu, tapi.. KALO TRIAK NGGAK USAH PAKE TOAK NAPA? DI DEPAN TELINGA LAGI!"

S:"Maap Bocchan, ini saya dapet dari pasar obral di desa tetangga, tepatnya desa 'SUKA MUNDUR"

*SLAP*

Sendangkan di mansion Victorique..

V:"Uwahhhhhhhhh... pastrynya enak banget Rihito.. Nambah dong",

R:"Tapi, nanti anda kegemukan"

V:"Nggak apa, yang penting enak"

R:"Victorique-sama, anda pasti berubah 180° kalau sudah bertemu dengan makanan manis, kembalilah ke sikap anda yang Normal", kata Rihito sambil mengerutkan alisnya

V:"Nggak mau!"

R:"Besok aku bawa ke sekolah ah.. Aku bagiin ke Ciel.."

V:"Victorique-sama, saya rasa Tuan Ciel tidak suka makanan manis"

R:"Hmm... masa? Hahahahaha.. ya udah aku makan sendiri aja"

R:"Tapi, kalau anda kebanyakan makan nanti anda tidak bisa memakai korset==IIIII"

V:"Ya udah deh, tapi, malam ini, temani aku sampai tidur ya, Rihito", kata Victorique dengan senyumannya yang khas

R:"Eh..", jawab Rihito dengan wajah binggung sekaligus tak percaya

V:"Aku takut, tadi terlanjur baca buku horror TT TT"

R: ...("O...Cuma itu toh")

V:"Please?"*puppy eyes*

R:"Yes, Milady"

Keesokan harinya..

V:"Oi, Cieru", panggil Victorique dengan tatapan datar

C:"Ah, Victorique"

V:"Kau tidak lapar?"

C:"Hmm.. sedikit"

V:"Kalau kau mau, aku bawa bekal, hari ini Rihito membawakanku bekal pastry yang sangat enak ", tawar Victorique seraya mnyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang bergambar pohon Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

C:"Kamu ternyata benar-benar.. suka makanan manis ya?"

V:"Iya, kamu?"

Ciel tidak menjawab, ia termangu melihat wajah Victorique, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Victorique yang sedang tersenyum.

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Dan akhirnya..

.

.

.

V:"Ciel, terlalu dekat"

"Ah.. maaf", Ciel langsung tersadar dari dunia Imajinasinya detik itu juga lansung berpaling dan memakan pastry yang sedari tadi hanya dipegangnya dalam satu lahapan, yang membuat Bangsawan muda itu tersedak

C:"Uhuk-uhuk"

"Oi, Ciel, Kamu nggak papa?", tanya Victorique seraya mengelap mulut Ciel yang belepotan cream dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya

C:"Aku tidak papa kok"

"Untung saja", Jawab Victorique lega, tapi kelegaan itu berubah menjadi kebingungan karena Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, dan sekarang jaraknya kurang dari 5 senti dari wajah Victorique, disentuhnya dagu Victorique, dan ketika ia hampir menciumnya..

R:"Ehem..Victorique-sama"

"Ah, Rihito-san", Victorique lansung memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata milik Ciel

R:"Saya datang karena saya khawatir anda menghilang"

V:"Ah, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir"

R:"Tidak, maafkan saya, baiklah, mari kita kembali ke kelas"

TENG... TENGG...

V:"Pulang=="

R:"Nona kenapa? Nona mau ke mana?"

V:"Perpus, ketemu Ciel"

R:"Tapi, nona hari ini.. bukankah nona bilang akan jalan-jalan dengan saya melihat toko pastry dan..."

V:"Oh, mm... lain kali sajalah"

R: (Tch,Bocah Ciel itu...)

Pada malam harinnya..

R:"Nona saya membawakan buku yang anda pesan, sesuai dengan prediksi anda, buku ini..."

V:"Nanti, Ciel sebentar lagi akan meneleponku"

R:"Nona, bulan ini komik Nakayoshi (?) (Readers: HAH?) yang terbaru sudah aa di pasaran"

V:"Oh, iya.. nanti, aku sedang membaca surat dari Ciel"

R:"Nona, sudah saatnya anda tidur"

V:"Oh, memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

R:"10 malam"

V:"Heeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh? Baiklah, aku akan tidur sekarang"

**Rihito pov**

Ahh... wajah nona kalau lagi tidur manis. Tapi..semejak bocah Ciel itu datang, dia selalu bermain dengannya dan tidak menggubrisku. "Ciel",Nona berbisik. Tangannya yang kecil menggengam tanganku. Dengan perlahan aku melepaskannya, menarik selimutnya agar ia hangat. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan menutupnya dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak membangunkan Nona kecilku yang sedang bermimpi indah. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di pintu kamar Nona dan berbisik,**"For takeing Milady from my side, i won't forgive you, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE.."**

**BAM!**

Yak udah cukup basa-basi saia di atas, saia tau ini FF kagak ada romance-nya, tapi ya udahlah, Cuma iseng2 doang, lumayan, buat pengalaman #plakk


End file.
